I'll Mess You Up
by Totallytwistedwords
Summary: Cas was a loser. Everyone knew that. He was bullied by the jocks, and made fun of for being gay. When his boyfriend saw what was happening, he got angry. And one thing you don't want in an angry Dean Winchester. HSAU One-shot Destiel


"Whatcha writing, _Cassie_?" A large boy snatched Castiel's notebook from the desk in front of him. Cas blinked several times, still trying to process that his notebook was no longer in front of him. While the other students around him laughed Castiel- or Cas, as he preferred to be called- finally looked up from his desk.

"Give it back, Uriel."

"I'm not done with it yet." Uriel didn't even spare a glance towards the much smaller boy. The jocks in the classroom chuckled. The teacher has stepped out of the classroom to take a call- his dad was in the hospital, so he took all phone calls. Suddenly, Uriel burst out laughing. "Look at this guys, Cassie's got the hots for teacher!" Cas's face blushed bright red- one of the pages in his notebook was entirely dedicated to a picture of the history teacher, Sam Winchester. He just hoped they didn't- "Oh, shit!"- crap. Uriel held up the notebook to a different page, showing everyone the picture of man- obviously naked- laying spread out on a bed. He was facedown in a pillow, asleep, a sheet covering his curvaceous ass and nothing else.

"Who's that, Cassie?" one of the cheerleaders asked with an mean cackle. Cas's face blushed harder and he shot his hand out, attempting to grab his notebook- but Uriel snatched it away at the last moment.

"Nuh-uh, Cassie." Uriel turned the page. "I'm still looking." There was a long moment of silence. The class was quiet, waiting for Uriel to share the next funny bit of Cas's notebook with them. The large boy just stared blankly at the page. Cas tried frantically to remember what he had drawn on the next page. As a fist collided with his cheek, he remembered. "What the fuck, fag?" Uriel demanded, notebook clutched tightly in his hand. The next picture had been on of Uriel himself, his face twisted with rage. It was a face Cas had seen directed at himself too many times. Before anything more could happen, the door to the classroom opened, and the teacher walked in. Sam quickly took in the scene as he put his cellphone back in his pocket. Cas was on the floor, hand pressed to his cheek. Uriel looked furious, clutching Cas's notebook in his hand. He knew immediately what must have happened.

"Are you alright, Cas?" he asked, glancing worriedly at his student. Cas nodded.

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded as well and Cas stood, quickly taking several steps away from Uriel, who still looked pissed, much like in the picture that had caused his rage.

"Uriel, would you like to tell me what happened?" Uriel finally turned away from Cas.

"The fucking faggot drew a picture of me." Cas flinched, but Sam just raised an eyebrow and held out his hand for the notebook. Uriel stiffly walked to the front of the room and handed it to him. Sam glanced down at the offending picture, then back up to Uriel.

"You will not use language like that in my classroom again. If you don't like it, you can leave right now and go to the principal. I'll recommend a suspension for fighting and disrespect, then make sure you get kicked off the football team. Do you understand me, Uriel?" There was a tense silence.

"Yes, sir." Uriel growled.

"Good. May I suggest, if you don't care for how Castiel sees you," he indicated the anger clearly portrayed on the paper, "that you try and change it, rather than showing him more of the same?" Sam indicated that Uriel could return to his seat. As he did so, Sam turned his attention to Cas. "See me after class." Cas nodded and returned to his seat as well.

* * *

At the end of class, Cas's cheek was throbbing sorely, a bruise mostly formed. After the last person left the room, and the door had shut behind him, Sam spoke.

"Dean's coming during lunch today." Cas's normally stoic 'school face' lit up into what Sam liked to think of as his 'family face'. "You're welcome to come in here with us."

"Thanks, Sam." Cas grinned. "Is that all?" Sam handed Castiel his notebook.

"That's it. Just, try to keep a better hod on your stuff, okay?" Cas nodded ruefully.

"Sure thing." Cas smiled as he left the classroom and hurried to his next class- just American Government and Law Studies, and he's get to see Dean.

When the lunch bell rang, Cas jumped from his seat and hurried from the room before anyone else was even out of their seats. He hurried to Sam's classroom- but was stopped a few doors down. Uriel shoved him into the lockers, knocking the breath from his lungs.

"Look here, fag." he spit angrily as the hallway slowed to a stop- it had been a while since any good fights had happened. "You pull any of that shit again and I'll fucking kill you, you got it?" He pulled Cas away from the wall and shoved him back into it to emphasize his point. "I said 'got it'?"

"Hey!" A voice called out from down the hall. "Outta my way." Uriel didn't look, since he didn't recognize it as a teacher's voice. Cas however, began to brighten.

"The hell are you smiling about, cocksucker? You like getting beat, you motherfucking-"

"Hey, Cas." Cas smiled warmly at the man standing behind Uriel.

"Hello, Dean."

"Oh, this is the guy Sammy told you to draw, isn't it?" Cas nodded as Uriel finally turned to look at the intruder to what he saw as his moment. He looked him quickly up and down, never removing his hands from Castiel. The man standing behind him was a bit shorter than Uriel, and has spiky brown hair. He looked to be a few years older. He smiled, seemingly unconcerned.

"How about you let go of him now?" Uriel snorted.

"No, actually, we've still got a little bit to talk about. Why don't you get outta here before I decide to _talk_ to you too, hmm?" The charming smile fell from the man's lips.

"Uriel, please..." Cas began pleading when he saw the look on the man's face. Uriel lost a bit of his nerve when he saw the fury that was seething just below the man's calm exterior.

"What did you say your name is, again?" He asked, hands loosening unconsciously.

"Dean." Uriel grew more uncertain when he realized the man looked vaguely familiar. He racked his brain, trying to figure out why. Was he in the news for something? Had he been arrested? It was something to do with a fight, wasn't it?

"Oh." Uriel let go of Castiel and immediately took a few steps away from the small- but he saw now, powerfully built- man. "You're Dean Winchester." Dean nodded and closed the distance between them, so that Uriel was now pressed into the wall.

"I take it, then, that you know what I do." Uriel nodded slightly.

"Kickbox." Dean nodded again, but it seemed that once Uriel had started, he couldn't stop talking. "You were on the news a few months ago. Everyone made a big deal out of it because you're the kickboxing champion of the world or something, and you beat up a guy in a bar, but he dropped the charges even though he was really hurt."

"Here, let me tell you something most people don't know." Dean leaned in close to Uriel's ear and began whispering. "The reason I beat up that guy? He touched my boyfriend, and let me tell you, my boyfriend, I think you know him," Uriel's stomach sank to the floor, "he didn't like it. So I come here for a little visit, and I find him pinned to a wall by a big guy, I think that's his business, he's 18, he can do what he wants. But see, I don't think he liked it." Dean turned to looked at Cas and smiled.

"He the one that hit you?" Cas nodded, grinning.

"But I leaned away, just like you taught me." Dean grinned back.

"Good boy." he praised with a wink. Dean turned back to the teenager in front of him. "He doesn't seem to be too banged up. But if you ever touch him again," Dean's voice dropped back to a whisper. "I will mess you up, you little punk." Uriel nodded furiously and Dean looked him in the eyes for a few moments, allowing them to show all of his fury. "Good." He stepped back, and Uriel suddenly realized that Dean hadn't so much as laid a finger on him but he was trembling. He watched as Dean turned his back- turned his back!- and walked back towards Cas. With a bellow of fury, Uriel launched himself from the wall towards Dean. The man dodged quickly out of the way and grabbed Uriel's arm as he stumbled past, swinging him to the ground with it. Following through with the motion, Dean twisted his arm and planted his knee of Uriel's back. "How stupid are you?" he asked Uriel conversationally. "You attacked me in a public place with a lot of witnesses, and probably cameras. I could have done a lot of- stop struggling or you'll break your arm- damage and said it was instinct, self defense. Touch me again and you're going down. Touch Cas, talk to Cas, hell, you even look at Cas and I'll take you down. Are we understood, angel?" Uriel stiffened at the mention of the origin of his name.

"Yes, sir." he huffed out.

"Good." Dean sprung lightly to his feet and took Cas's hand. "Let's go see Sammy." as the two walked down the hall, Uriel knew he had lost something. Everyone was busy discussing what had happened.

"Wait a minute," one kid said to another. "'Sammy' as in Sam, as in Mr. Winchester?" The crowd fell silent again to watch Dean and Cas enter Sam's classroom.

"Don't mess with Mr. Winchester, guys." Someone else called out. As the crowd dispersed, chuckling and talking among themselves, Uriel knew what was missing- no one offered to help him up. For now, at least, no one was afraid of him.


End file.
